


Entre tú y yo

by Jiang_Meili



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lemon, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiang_Meili/pseuds/Jiang_Meili
Summary: La vida en la universidad es difícil, aun mas cuando la vas a comenzar y aun mas cuando vivirás con tu novio, una vida juntos





	Entre tú y yo

La universidad, el inicio de un nuevo ciclo en la vida de cualquier adolescente, y para Uenoyama y Mafuyu no era distinto. 

Estaban a punto de iniciar la vida universitaria y una vida juntos. 

Después del arrollador éxito de su banda, su vida fue un vórtice de sentimientos confusos e indescriptibles, pero lograron superar esa etapa tan caótica; ahora, era felices con una relación estable y duradera. Actualmente decidieron dar el siguiente paso, vivir juntos. 

Necesitaban un departamento lo suficientemente grande para ambos, cerca de la universidad y sobre todo que se acoplara a sus posibilidades económicas, lo que quiere decir, barato. 

Les fue difícil, pero encontraron el departamento perfecto, en la ubicación idónea y costo magnifico, estaban de suerte. 

Era su último verano en la escuela media, con todo arreglado para mudarse y vivir en aquel departamento, vivirían... juntos, como una pareja; juntos compartirían la vida universitaria y quizás... solo quizás el resto de sus vidas. 

Con presentaciones a tope, les fue difícil mudarse, pero cantaron victoria cuando la última caja estuvo en el lugar. 

Los últimos acordes de la guitara retumbaron por el lugar, exhaustos, sudados y acalorados terminaron su última presentación por un tiempo. 

— ¡Fue todo por hoy! ¡Gracias por venir! — grito en el micrófono Haruki, con la adrenalina aún a tope. 

Todos se despidieron con cortesía y partieron detrás del telón, fue Uenoyama quien dispenso botellas de agua para todos. 

— Fue extraordinario, tienes un gran talento Mafuyu — recalco Akihiko desde la boca de la botella. 

— Cada vez lo haces mejor Mafuyu— dijo Haruki con su entusiasmó habitual. 

Mafuyu como el pequeño hombre que es se pintó de un delicado color borgoña en sus mejillas por los cumplidos de sus amigos. 

Después de ver a todas las bandas de la noche, cada quien partió a sus casas, fue una gran sorpresa, bueno no tanto, desde hace mucho se sentía la tensión en esos dos, sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, Akihico y Haruki eran pareja y no hace mucho comenzaron a vivir juntos. 

Tomaron el tren como cada noche, juntos, pero esta noche la ruta era distinta, tarde como era el vagón iba completamente vacío. 

Uenoyama respiro hondo ¿Podrían tener muestras de afecto? Eran pareja, claro que podían, con el corazón tronando contra sus costillas, tomo la mano de Sato que reposaba a su lado, entrelazo sus dedos con suavidad para no llegar a asustarlo, terminando sobre su pierna. 

Mafuyu lo miro por un minuto, con un brillo que Uenoyama no logro descifrar, era algo tormentoso y turbulento lleno de afecto y cariño, cuando sintió como su compañero de banda se dejaba caer sobre el costado, en su brazo y ligeramente apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, Mafuyu cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la cercanía de su novio, Uenoyama se sintió un poco sorprendido por la forma de proceder de Sato, pero suspiro, buena jugada por el momento. 

No soltaron sus manos en ningún momento, es más, se aferraron más uno al otro, las calles casi desiertas eran un escenario romántico para ambos, solo se dedicaron a adsorberse el uno al otro, a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. 

Ambos miraron la puerta de su nuevo departamento como un monstruo a superar, era la primera noche de muchas, pero aún no podían creer que vivirían juntos, que todo el dolor por el que pasaron, bueno no solo dolor también hubo felicidad entre otras cosas, pero en su mayoría fueron obstáculos que tenían que superar, fue Mafuyu el que dio el paso, aún estaban reacios por entrar a su nueva vida juntos. 

La llave hizo clic y de un leve empujón la puerta se abrió a su nuevo destino, estar juntos, la respiración de ambos se aceleró y miraron alrededor. 

Estaba oscuro por obvias razones, pero con un pequeño clic hicieron la luz, todo estaba como Haruki les ayudo a acomodar, el mueble en medio de la sala con una acogedora manta en el respaldo, las sillas altas en la pequeña barra, la alfombra en el piso, el jarrón en medio de la mesa, todo estaba tal y como lo querían ambos, hasta parecía un sueño extraordinario. 

Dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y entraron como en un trance, mirando todo a su alrededor, no parecía suyo, aún no. 

Uenoyama se dejó caer en el sillón, sintiendo la textura blanda y cómoda, era un gran sofá, pronto sintió el peso de su novio a su lado, sentado recto, como si estuviera en otra casa. 

— Deberías relajarte — murmuro Uenoyama. 

— No puedo, es … todo nuevo para mí — susurro quedito Mafuyu. 

Ritsuka se sentó, apoyando su peso en la pierna izquierda para encarar a su pesimista novio, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido haciendo que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro. 

Sintió a Mafuyu contener la respiración y parpadear confundido, lo vio lamer sus labios resecos y aflojarlos, hace mucho que no se besaban, hace mucho que no hacían “cosas”, ya fuera por la banda o por la escuela, jamás quedaba tiempo para ese tipo de interacción física. 

Con suavidad acaricio la mejilla de su novio, mirando el inconfundible destello de vida en sus ojos, Mafuyu se apoyó hacia su toque con reverencia y asosiego. Con dulzura acercó su rostro al de su novio, posando sus labios contra los tersos de Sato. 

Un beso dulce, una suave caricia en los labios, que fue tomando tintes más agresivos y llenos de posesividad cuando Mafuyu se abrió para él, ahuecando la mano en la nuca de Mafuyu para profundizar el beso que reclamaba todo su ser. 

No habían hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, lo hicieron un par de veces, pero no tenían tiempo ni lugar, ahora tenían el lugar solo les faltaba buscar el tiempo, y ese tiempo era ahora. 

Interno su lengua en la oscura cueva al momento en que Mafuyu abrió más su boca, tragando un gemido que salió del fondo del pecho de Sato. 

Con suavidad y sutileza apoyo el cuerpo al otro, guiándolo en el proceso de recostarse en el sofá. 

Mafuyu gimió al sentir peso sobre sí, era un placer desconocido el tener el peso de la persona que amas sobre de ti. 

Dándose espacio entre las piernas de su novio, se acomodó entre ellas y Mafuyu se abrió gustoso. 

El oxígeno es necesario para vivir, así que la falta de aire los hizo retirarse, pero no por eso, no continuaron. 

Uenoyama beso con sedosidad la comisura de su boca, besos calientes y húmedos, luego su mejilla con la boca abierta, después el lóbulo de su oreja, Mafuyu tembló ante la caricia, prontamente la concha de su oído, un dulce quejido salió de su boca, para descender posteriormente por la mandíbula y la manzana de Adán, Mafuyu estiro su cuello para mayor acceso. 

Mafuyu se aferró a la chaqueta de su novio, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a ser tocado de aquella manera, le gustaba, sí que le gustaba, pero aún tenía miedo uno que iría desapareciendo con el tiempo. 

Las traviesas manos de Ritsuka se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa, tocando la piel a su paso, contemplando las leves sacudidas de Mafuyu ante su toque, tomando la prenda elevándola hasta dejar los deliciosos pezones ante su vista. 

Sus ojos brillaron ante el par de montículos, se veían apetecibles y comestibles, maravillado acercó la boca a uno de ellos. 

Al principio lamio uno tímidamente, necesitaba medir a su novio y estar seguro, pero al observar la reacción de Mafuyu se aventuró a ir un poco más lejos, tomando el rosado botón en su boca. 

Mafuyu se arqueo hermosamente y el mordió, solo era una delicada presión con los dientes, Sato se sacudió, Ritsuka sonrió. 

Se repelió al otro tomándolo con más confianza, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo y jalando, en ese orden, parecía que a Mafuyu le gustaba por la recua de gemidos que entono maravillosamente. 

Uenoyama dejo de atender los pezones, tenía cosas maravillosas que descubrir aun, así que lamio la línea del esternón hacia el ombligo, esparciendo uno que otro beso y mordida sobre la piel sensible. 

Su maravillosa fascinación se quedó sobre el ombligo de Mafuyu, era tan hondo y perfectamente circular, a la altura perfecta y justo en el centro de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar internar su lengua en el orificio, mordisqueando los relieves. 

Mafuyu retumbo y erizo los dedos de los pies, la boca de Uenoyama estaba hambrienta y comía todo lo que estuviera a su paso, como la mordida que dejo marcado su costado izquierdo, cerca de su estómago. 

Los ojos de Ritsuka parpadearon en el instante que vio el estorboso pantalón, sus hermosos orbes miraron a Mafuyu, el cual asintió a su petición silenciosa. 

Con sutileza, toda la ternura y paciencia que su pene ahora duro le permitía, desabotono y bajo el cierre para permitirle bajar los pantalones, alzando una pierna primero para poder sacar la pierna de la tela, junto con el estorboso zapato y luego la otra. 

Sus pupilas se dilataron más por tener tan exquisito espécimen delante de sus narices, las mejillas de Mafuyu se calentaron ante la mirada apreciativa de su novio. 

Alzando el pie que tenía disponible a la altura de su boca, beso el empeine raspando con los dientes, luego sus labios subieron un poco a la pantorrilla, sus dientes tocaron la rodilla y la pierna se sacudió solo un poco, Oh punto sensible, lo tendría en cuenta. 

Una lluvia incontrolable de besos sobre los muslos fue lo siguiente, entre mordidas y chupetones llego a la entrepierna y sin poder detener el impulso hundió la nariz en la ingle, aspirando el olor a Mafuyu sobre la tela del bóxer. 

Sus manos picaban por tocar y les dio justo lo que estaban pidiendo, sus dedos se internaron por debajo del bóxer, tocando el pene medio duro y las bolas. 

Las falanges apretaban y estimulaban a su antojo, mientras Uenoyama se estiraba y volvía a tomar la boca deseosa de Mafuyu. 

Su mano apretaba y oprimía, tocando aun sobre la tela mojada, mientras la lengua de Ritsuka estaba hasta el fondo de la garganta de Sato ahogando sus quejidos y gemidos. 

Por fin libero la dolorosa erección de la prisión de tela, hasta lloro más al momento en que el aire lo toco. 

Su boca se internó en el cuello de su novio, mientras su mano jalaba el pene masturbándolo, Mafuyu se apoyó en los fuertes hombros de su novio, mordiendo su labio, tratando de no soltar esos gemidos vergonzosos. 

Clavo sus dedos en la carne en el momento en que sintió el orgasmo crecer en su vientre. 

— U-uenoyama cre-creo que me voy a venir — murmuro al oído de su novio, quien estaba muy entretenido lamiendo sus pezones. 

La mano de apretó más acelerándolo los jalones, Mafuyu se sacudió, apretando los dedos. 

— Ritsuka — susurro Uenoyama. 

— ¿Eh? — no comprendió, estaba tan perdido en su placer que no llego a entender. 

— Dime Ritsuka, utiliza mi nombre — el ímpetu de los jalones no disminuyo ni un ápice, Mafuyu lo miro sorprendido, pero aun temblaba. 

— Ri-Ritsuka — y como si eso hubiera sido la llave para su orgasmo, de hecho, lo encendió y algo en él se sacudió al pronunciarlo, estallo magníficamente, salpicando por todas partes. 

Uenoyama miro su mano pegajosa, estirando los dedos, entre abriéndolos, observándolos con atención y admiración, era magnifico y único, por él tuvo un orgasmo, era suyo, se sintió orgulloso. 

Por pura inercia de querer probar a su novio, llevo los dedos hasta su boca, saboreando la salada y un poco picante sustancia gelatinosa y blanquecina. 

Mafuyu lo miro con los ojos entornados y sus mejillas se calentaron hasta las orejas, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a la cara de Uenoyama, fue ahí donde vio el gran bulto, sus manos temblaron hacia él y fueron detenidas a mitad de camino, Ritsuka le sonrió de forma picara y con una promesa, Mafuyu trago. 

El joven de ojos azules tomo la mano de Sato y lo encamino hacia su habitación, dejando el resto de su ropa en el camino, esto prometía ir hasta el final. 

Parado tímidamente en medio de la habitación, observando como Uenoyama se desvestía. 

— Súbete a la cama en... — Uenoyama se sonrojo por lo que iba a decir, quedó implícito y Mafuyu entendió que quiso decirle, así que como buen novio se subió a la cama en cuatro, temblaba sí, pero era de pura excitación. 

Ritsuka deslizo un cajón de uno de los tocadores y lanzo algo que Mafuyu no alcanzo a ver por su posición. Salto cuando sintió algo viscoso y pegajoso desliarse entre sus nalgas, ahora comprendía que era. 

Soltó un quejido cuando se vio invadido por un par de dedos que se retorcían, estimulando su próstata y terminaciones nerviosas que hasta ahora estaban dormidas. 

— U-Uenoyama — grito cuando la mano embistió contra su ano, Mafuyu trago. 

— Ri-Ritsuka por favor, qui-quiero tocarte también — el movimiento seso y noto movimiento, se sorprendió cuando lo vio de frente para después darle la espalda e internarse debajo de su persona, la resolución le llego de golpe, un 69, se ruborizo un poco por la posición, pero era necesaria, así Uenoyama podría prepararlo y Mafuyu podría tocarlo como quería. 

Miro la verga más grande de lo que era desde esa posición, estaba dura y resbaladiza por el pre-semen, se relamió los labios ante el manjar y tímidamente tomo la base y avergonzado presiono su lengua sobre la cabeza y la lamio lentamente. 

Soltó un medio quejido-gemido cuando volvió a sentir los dedos dentro de él, parecía que se divertía dilatando el pequeño ano, los bordes se sentía ensanchar y aflojarse sin recelo. 

Lamio toda la vena gruesa, podía apreciar el pulso de la sangre bajo su lengua, era exquisito y volvió a gemir, no era bonito que interrumpieran su comida, pero se sentía muy bien. 

Por fin dejo de jugar, lamiendo superficialmente y lo metió completamente en su boca, gimiendo de deleite por sentir el peso y grosor en su cavidad, sus paredes sensibles cantaron ante el sabor de la aterciopelada piel, lo único que salía de su boca o lo que podía, eran ruiditos de satisfacción absoluta. 

Casi lo muerde cuando sintió un toque que presiono su sensible próstata, lo hizo ver estrellas detrás de los parpados. 

El objeto de su deleite fue retirado bruscamente, según Mafuyu, Uenoyama le sonrió y Sato correspondió tímidamente. 

Mafuyu se abrazó a la almohada dándole la espalda, no estaba listo para que viera su cara, era demasiado vergonzoso que lo viera en ese estado, quizás en algún futuro no muy lejano, cuando esto sea más natural. 

Tembló al sentir los dedos callosos de Uenoyama acariciar la curva de su espalda, un beso acaricio la piel de su hombro antes de que los bordes de su estrecho agujero vibraran con la cabeza de la verga de su novio, volvió a temblar ante lo que venía. 

Ritsuka estaba temblando, era como la segunda vez que hacía esto, era necesario, soltó la cabeza cuando traspaso el anillo de músculos gimiendo roncamente observando como su verga se perdía en el canal de fuego que lo atrapaba a cada centímetro, lo chupaba y lo absorbía deliciosamente. 

Soltó un tembloroso suspiro cuando llego a la empuñadura, Mafuyu se relajó con el adentro, se sentía bien estar lleno de Uenoyama. 

Suspiro lleno de alivio cuándo lo sintió completamente dentro, el débil escozor era agradable, pero no tanto como el ser llenado por completo, llenado y estirado. 

Uenoyama necesitaba verse entrar y salir de su novio, era una necesidad, así que tomo cada nalga y las separo para tener una mejor vista de él enterrado en Mafuyu. 

— Me moveré — solo sintió como Sato asentía porque el chico tenía su rostro enterrado en la almohada. 

Alzando un poco las caderas de Sato, para tener mejor movilidad y ángulo comenzó un ligero vaivén, apretó los dientes, se sentía mejor de lo que recordaba, se sentía como algodón de azúcar, un muy apretado y resbaladizo algodón de azúcar. 

— Lo siento Mafuyu, no puedo detenerme — Mafuyu grito en el momento en que Ritsuka acelero de golpe. 

Sus entrañas ardían de placer, sus terminaciones nerviosas brillaban y cantaban de gozo ante cada embestida y su próstata ya ni se diga gritaba de júbilo por ser tan estimulada. 

Aferrándose a la sabana, mordiendo la almohada, se preparó para recibir el salvajismo de Uenoyama. 

Las carnes sonaban, los roncos gemidos de Ritsuka, los gemidos ahogados de Mafuyu, todo era el cuadro completo, lo estaban haciendo, estaban teniendo sexo. 

Las duras embestidas mandaban el débil cuerpo de Mafuyu hacia delante, ni siquiera era necesario estimular su pene, con el solo hecho de tener a Uenoyama dentro bastaba. 

Grito sobre la almohada, no podía creer que podía ser más agresivo, pero parece que se había equivocado, parecía que quería desgarrarlo por dentro, destrozarlo, despedazarlo. 

Los dedos de Uenoyama estaban clavados en las caderas de Mafuyu, mientras Mafuyu trataba de sostenerse de todo el placer que estaba experimentando. 

Los ojos de Mafuyu se cristalizaron de puro y genuino placer, grito de gozo, fue un grito puro, al momento de tener el segundo orgasmo de la noche. 

Uenoyama siguió moviéndose, se sentía bien, combinado con las réplicas del orgasmo, se sentía magnifico. 

Su espalda se arqueo al momento se sentir la caliente crema de Uenoyama en su interior, habían olvidado el condón, para la próxima... se sintió sorprendido cuando se descubrió deseando una próxima vez. 

Lo último que sintió fue el cuerpo de Ritsuka a su lado antes de que sus pesados parpados se cerraran cayendo en un profundo sueño. 

Uenoyama beso la frente de su novio antes de acomodarse y cubrir a ambos para poder dormir. 

El sonido del insistente timbre fue el que despertó a Uenoyama, adormilado miro el objeto que no dejaba moverse, no era un objeto era un alguien, Mafuyu dormía profundamente sobre su pecho, sonrió, si así iban a ser sus mañanas benditas sean. 

El timbre lo saco de su contemplación, acaricio el cabello enmarañado de Mafuyu y con suma delicadeza para no despertarlo de dejo sobre la cama, Sato se removió ante la pérdida de su novio. 

Tomo unos pantalones de chándal, era lo más cómodo que encontró y camino hacia la puerta colocándose una playera. 

El timbre se cayó en el preciso momento en el que abrió la pierta, Haruki y Akihiko lo saludaron. 

— ¿Cómo les fue su primera noche? — pregunto Haruki como mamá gallina que era. 

— ¿Eh? — recordó toda la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

— Supongo que bien — fue Akihiko el que interpretó su silencio primero. 

Uenoyama rascó su nuca nervioso y un poco abochornado. 

— Eh... ¿Quieren un café? — prácticamente corrió hacia la pequeña cocina 

Cuando se dio la vuelta después de colocar la cafetera vio el ceño fruncido de Haruki. 

— ¿Qué-que es lo que pasa? — miro a su amigo abrir la boca, listo para darle un sermón, pero la dulce vos de Mafuyu tomo la atención de todos. 

— ¿Ritsuka? — Uenoyama lo miro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, se veía tan sexy, con su cabello enmarañado, sus largas piernas descubiertas porque solo traía una playera de Ritsuka, hasta mitad de los muslos, la forma perezosa de tallar sus ojos adormilados, estaba viendo una aparición. 

Corrió espantado, tomando a vuelo la manta en el sofá, envolviéndolo tan rápido que no le permitió despertar por completo. 

— Mafuyu, no salgas en esas fachas — Mafuyu le sonrió a su novio, una sonrisa perezosa y adormilada. 

Si, esta era la vida que iban a comenzar juntos, solo ellos dos, porque esto es… entre tú y yo.


End file.
